Refreshments
by actualhobbit
Summary: Merope has had her eyes on Tom Riddle for quite a while, but the arrogant, handsome boy has always rejected her advances. But not now, not when magic can change everything. Fluffy oneshot, slight HBP spoilers.


**Title:** Refreshments

**Summary:** Merope has had her eyes on Tom Riddle for quite a while, but the arrogant, handsome boy has always rejected her advances. But not now, not when magic can change everything. Fluffy oneshot, Slight HBP spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Voldemort's parents, nor any of the Harry Potter series. Poor me.

* * *

Tom glanced back and raised his eyebrows at the girl following him. Merope looked like a lost little puppy, he thought disdainfully. He wished she'd stop stalking him; it was becoming more than a little tedious, to be honest. "Tom! Tom, please! Stop, I've brought you some water!" she cried behind him. Her breath came in short gasps, and her bare feet slapped against the dirt path, raising little puffs of dust in her wake.

Tom hesitated. Her really was thirsty...it was a terribly hot day. He rolled his eyes and stopped, waiting impatiently for the scruffy little girl to catch up.

With shaking hands, Merope passed the cup to Tom Riddle. The clear liquid nearly splashed itself out of the cup with the force of her shaking. Should she snatch the cup back? Forced love was wrong, it wasn't something her beloved Tom should have to endure.

Tom raised his eyebrows contemptuously at the girl before him, wondering at her nervousness. She'd always been a strange one, that girl...he normally wouldn't accept even this small of a favor from her, but under the circumstances...

He looked up at the scorching sun and winced, flinching away from the harsh light that pierced his eyes. It was far too hot today, and if he didn't drink something soon, he felt as if he would faint. He glanced critically at the pristine glass. He'd rejected her last advance with water because of the appallingly mucky state of the glass, but now it looked like the epitome of hygiene...he couldn't even see the girl's sweaty fingerprints marring the glass's surface. Yes, this was a glass worthy of Top Riddle. Even Cecilia's uncannily sharp eyes wouldn't be able to find anything wrong with this cup.

He glanced at Merope, then drained the cup in one mighty swallow. It was appropriately refreshing at first, but it somehow burned as it slid down to his stomach, melting and tingling pleasantly as it went. "What...?" Tom muttered, swallowing convulsively. He looked up at Merope, and suddenly, nothing else mattered. In her hands she held his heart, his entire world. How had he not noticed before how beautiful she was?

His previously harsh expression softened considerably. She suddenly looked so fragile, thin arms wrapped around herself, head bent down.

Tom, smiling gently, put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at her wide, pretty eyes, looking up in anticipation. "What are you so worried about?" he murmured. "You really shouldn't worry. You'll make yourself ill, love."

"Love?" she asked in a quiet voice, tentatively. "It worked?"

"What worked, darling?"

"I, ah..." she flushed, and one of Riddle's fingers skated across her reddened cheeks. "You look a little red. It's terribly hot today, isn't it? Would you like to come back to the manor with me? It's a little cooler there, I daresay," he intoned, smiling.

"I would love to. But first, Tom....would you kiss me?" Merope asked, her voice barely audible. With nary a hint of hesitation, Tom leaned forward, pulling Merope up to meet his lips. The kiss was sweet, needing, ferocious. It was a mingling of heated, wet breath and mouth and lips and tongue, stunning in its passion. Merope was the first to tear away, heart pounding, face flushed, gasping for the newly rediscovered necessity of oxygen.

"Shall we go, then?" gasped Tom. He blushed at the sight of Merope's reddened, swollen lips and flushed face.

"If you wish," Merope replied happily, and set off, Tom trailing behind her like a happy little dog.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Review?


End file.
